The Moment of the Invoker
by Everae
Summary: A one-shot of what it's like for Souji in his perspective for summoning his Persona for the first time. References to Persona 3 as well. After Yosuke and Souji discover the Konishi Liquor Store in Magatsu Inaba, they encounter their first shadow.


Goodmorning all,

Author's Note: My first one shot at Persona fanfiction writing. In comparison to all the other stories that are posted here, mine is really crappy. Considering this was written as a creative essay in 'media res' in 25mins. I'm suprised I managed to write up so much from memory of this scene. Also this scene takes place outside the Konishi Liquor Store, where Souji originally killed his first Babling Hableries in this 'would-be' scenario instead its Yosuke's shadow as his first. I've had to cut out a bit of dialogue as well since I had to make up the situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or any of their franchise of the Persona Series besides this fanfiction and their games. This belongs to me and the fans.

* * *

'S-Stop it!'

'Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was spouting bullshit! Or maybe…I DO know everything you're thinking…Why's that…? Because I AM you!'. The clone had amber glowing eyes that emanated a dark and impious splendour which stood out from the unholy and corrupting glaucous blue flames which it engulfed in. It stood there laughing as Yosuke was cemented to the ground in disbelief.

'Her death was the perfect excuse, and a world inside a TV so I thought why don't I have an adventure?', It continued.

'Screw that, I don't know you!', Yosuke squeaked

'I'm you…Your shadow…There's nothing I don't know about you!' It smiled.

'You can't be me, you son of a bitch', Yosuke screamed as he collapsed on the ground, his body writhing in mental anguish. 'Ack!'.

The 'shadow' psychotically laughing leapt toward him. I reached out to push Yosuke out of the way when a searing pain engulfed my mind and a voice tore words into my soul. 'Thou art I…and I am thou, the time has come…open thy eyes and call forth what is within.' My hand sprung to my head as it burned further, then suddenly I felt a presence of mind as the pain like mist cleared away, I looked down and gazed at my open hand where a rectangular object lay.

A card.

A face, no, a mask imprinted in the middle painted in a world of a inverted light and dark blue hue. It sat glowing. My thumb instinctively flipped it over as a hollow light flashed and shone across my face. Mesmerized, my senses closed off the world I was in and one word forever known came into my brain. I smiled, not those of pain or happiness but those of a madman's.

'Per…so..na', something took over a s I raised the card. I felt enormous strength surge through my veins and as I whispered the words, a black cloaked figure materialised in the card. With a breath and a heartbeat, I crushed the card in my palm scattering its remains as a sound of breaking glass echoed through the street. I felt a gargantuan presence leave me from the recesses of my soul and breathed heavily. I screamed in pain as a blue flame streamed from the ground and up my body. As a spectre of agakuran-clad man shifted his gaze within a metal-layered mask.

My Persona.

* * *

A moment in Persona 4 Battles could possibly screw up.

(In a random battle, Souji knocks down a shadow)

'May I have this one?' Yukiko turns to Souji, he nods.

'Concentrate...THERE!', as the battle-fan swerves towards the shadow. The shadow gets up and avoids the fan, it swerved and careers back to its owner. Yukiko, however having no experience in grabbing the fan at full speed before it usually hits the shadow is struck.

'Yukiko! No!', Chie screamed. Little she could do while her friend laid unconscious on the floor. While in the background, the rest of the team shakes their heads in disappointment. 'Yet another Revival Bead wasted, just because Yukiko can't catch her own fan.' Yosuke says. 'Who expects a shadow to stand there after getting up?'

* * *

Thanks for moyabomb and Kisdota for inspiring me to start writing!

I hope you enjoyed reading this, leave reviews!

Cheers, regards and have a nice day!

~Everae~


End file.
